


Observation and Kisses

by RaspberryDevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ennoshita tries to protest, but Yahaba's sharp gaze cuts him off and when Futakuchi tells him that he was practically already undressing Akaashi with his eyes, he sighs and gives up. Maybe they were right. But he doesn't really like to admit it because it's still a weird feeling to be in love with two people at the same time and now Akaashi came along, a third person and it doesn't seem real." // Inviting Akaashi over for a project of one of his semester courses wasn't a bad choice. Maybe he should have taken his boyfriends into account though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation and Kisses

Futakuchi isn't prone to jealousy. Maybe it's because Yahaba and Ennoshita were the ones dating first and he merely joined them because they proposed it to him and he went along with the opportunity (it's much more than that, though he still doesn't want to admit it). It's Yahaba who should have had more reason to be jealous when Ennoshita first thought to bring him in this relationship. However even though Futakuchi used to bring this question up a few times, they don't tell him how it started, when Shigeru and Chikara decided on inviting him but now he might have an idea when he sees how close Ennoshita and that Akaashi guy are.

“Do you think Akaashi would date us as well? I don't mind if he is just interested in Chikara but he is drop-dead gorgeous.”

Yahaba looks up from his laptop and at Futakuchi who sits sideways next to him on the sofa, his toes against his thigh and poking Yahaba to get his attention when he starts talking.

“I'm surprised that you are the one to bring it up”, Yahaba eventually replies, after he raises an eyebrow in question and his gaze shifts to the other two who are still talking in the kitchen after they finished their dinner and washing the dishes.

“What is this supposed to mean?”, Futakuchi wants to know, but Yahaba just shrugs, turning back to his work.

“Nothing. I just thought you'd be more jealous.”

The teasing is obvious, still, Futakuchi wonders about this, asking out loud if he really seems like such a guy to Yahaba who simply smiles again.

“Maybe.”

It's boredom or – how Ennoshita would later say – craving for attention which causes Futakuchi to move forward and kneel in front of Yahaba to reach over and close the laptop, ignoring the other one's protest when he puts it on the coffee table. It's a rather weak complain though, just an annoyed glance and nothing more when Futakuchi leans back again and pulls Yahaba on his lap. Neither has to say anything, Futakuchi leaning back and allowing Yahaba to shift so that they fall in their usual position for kissing, the work and boredom soon forgotten.

“Are you to done there?”, Ennoshita interrupts them after trying to ignore their smacking during heated kisses, standing in front of Akaashi and shielding him so that he doesn't have to look at these two; as much as he enjoys the open kitchen, it really doesn't leave them that much privacy

“Don't mind us, you can do your own thing over there.”

Futakuchi doesn't bother to remove his hands from Yahaba's hips, just turns his head to look at the other ones; he was right, Akaashi is pretty gorgeous, especially when a blush spreads along his cheeks.

“Kenji”, Ennoshita says, looking at Yahaba for help, but unfortunately, he takes Futakuchi's side.

“Ignore him. Even though his mouth is annoying, he is right.”

“I thought you like my annoying mouth”, Futakuchi purrs, kissing his throat to prove his point

“I like kissing it. But only because you shut up”, Yahaba says, tilting his head to give him some more room, closing his eyes and enjoying when Futakuchi changes from kissing to nipping and so he is a tiny bit disappointed when he pulls away and looks at him with fake hurt.

“Wow, now you deeply hurt me, Shigeru, I thought we had a connection.”

Ennoshita coughs to get their attention before this banter could result in what it always does, without a doubt including boners which are always appreciated but in this moment rather inappropriate.

“Could you please behave a bit? Keiji is only here for a week.”

“Oh, are we on first name basis now”, Futakuchi grins while Yahaba buries his face in his chest to hide his smile, missing how Ennoshita knits his brow, wondering what his boyfriend is suddenly talking about

“We've known each other for three years now”, he explains himself, even though there is no need to, but it only causes Futakuchi to snicker.

“You're so cute when you lie to yourself. Keiji, help yourself, there is enough Ennoshita for all of us.”

“Stop embarrassing them”, Yahaba warns him, but he can't help the grin, pressing his lips against Futakuchi's shoulder to remain some seriousness and refrain from upsetting Ennoshita who is by this point just confused

He doesn't get what they see, how he looks at Akaashi with a fond smile and the other one returns it, how close they sit even though it isn't necessary; Yahaba would laugh if it hadn't been the same with them and Futakuchi before, though with less unresolved romantic attraction and more sexual tension.

That Akaashi doesn't pick up on this at well, has no idea that they are simply teasing and maybe urging them to act on it instead of trying to drive him away with their action, is something they don't realise until Akaashi steps from behind Ennoshita.

“Do you want me to go?”, Akaashi asks carefully and even though he looks clearly concerned, it doesn't stop Futakuchi from continuing with his teasing.

“Go down on him? If you allow us watching, go ahead.”

That's it. Yahaba can't help it any more, his laugh filling the room while Ennoshita looks mortified and Akaashi like he wants the ground to swallow him.

“I can't believe that you just said that, this was so bad”, Yahaba says after calming down, wiping away the last tears before he looks at the other two, adding more seriously to save them from their embarrassment “No, but seriously, if you want to date Akaashi, we don't mind.”

“I never –”

Ennoshita tries to protest, but Yahaba's sharp gaze cuts him off and when Futakuchi tells him that he was practically already undressing Akaashi with his eyes, he sighs and gives up. Maybe they were right. But he doesn't really like to admit it because it's still a weird feeling to be in love with two people at the same time and now Akaashi came along, a third person and it doesn't seem real.

“You guys are impossible”, Ennoshita says because while he has no idea how to deal with these feelings, this is certainly true and when he sees them just smiling at him, he is sure that whatever his decision is, they won't hinder him, accept it.

The only one whose thoughts are still a mystery is Akaashi, but when they look at him, he can't help but to laugh and it comes as such a surprise that they lose any coherent thought. They have seen him smiling and occasionally he does laugh lightly, but this time it's different, louder and his whole body shaking. Akaashi's laugh is such a nice and unusual sound that they could listen to it for a few more hours.

But honestly, Akaashi is just relieved. He thought that these two would hate him but now that he caught one, understood what they were actually saying and what it means, he doesn't wait any longer. He takes Ennoshita's face in his hands and kisses him, still with a wide smile on his face, muffling his own laughing.

“See, that is what we – hey!”, Futakuchi yells when Ennoshita, after a moment of confusion and hesitation, kisses back, hands on his waist and pressing him against the counter, “not in the kitchen I want to eat there and not disinfect every inch for the day. I'll be starving.”

“Well, considering how they act, they've been starving as well”, Yahaba remarks drily, unbeknownst to Futakuchi thinking of the book he read a few weeks ago and the protagonist who laid on the kitchen table with sushi on his naked body, something he could imagine Futakuchi doing Ennoshita had said when Yahaba had told him about the scene after throwing the book across the room.

(It was a very questionable book and he will never listen to Watari's recommendations again)

“You have such a nice way with words, Shigeru”, Futakuchi purrs, but when he sees that Ennoshita lifts Akaashi on the counter, he is back to being annoyed.

“I'm serious. I'll get up and separate you guys.”

Now that Akaashi knows that he doesn't need to feel guilty, that the other one thought about it as well, he feels confident enough and smirks at Futakuchi over Ennoshita's shoulder.

“Then come here”, Akaashi murmurs, voice low which doesn't just sends shivers down Ennoshita's back; he doesn't waste another thought, looks back at his boyfriends for reassurance which he gets with a nod, before he helps Akaashi back on his feet to pull him towards his room.

“Have I ever told you how much I love your mouth?”, Yahaba wants to know, getting up and stretching his arms above his head, his shirt riling up and revealing a stripe of skin Futakuchi immediately kisses after replying with a simple but confused “No?”

“Good. It's just this time that it didn't bring us in trouble but something very nice”, Yahaba giggles when he feels the pressure of the brunet's lips.

“I know that there is a compliment in there somewhere but I'm too hurt to get behind that”, Futakuchis mumbles against his skin, drawing back and standing up, pleased with the small height difference between them.

Yahaba just rolls with his eyes but also smiles, kisses his cheeks before he pulls Futakuchi along to follow the other two.

Apparently, there is a show waiting for them.

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden need for these so have something short so that I can get it out of my system. It was a lot of fun though so I'd really like to write a continuation or something like that.
> 
> Setting: University. Established Futakuchi/Ennoshita/Yahaba living and studying together in Tokyo. Akaashi studies somewhere as well but doesn't live with them... yet?
> 
> At one point I wanted Futakuchi to say “Our relationship is as open as our kitchen” when Akaashi ask if it's okay for him to join but it didn't fit in the story. There is also another joke involving “open” but this one was even worse and rather sexual and I've done enough damage.


End file.
